This invention relates to a folding convertible top for a vehicle.
A known folding convertible top of the generic type, disclosed in German patent document DE 34 13 379 C2, is held in position on the adjoining windshield frame by means of a locking arrangement, after the release of which, it can be displaced into a rearward stowed position. The locking arrangement comprises a locking element arranged on the forward section of the folding top. It has a locking hook, and at least one centering device which acts between the folding top and the windshield frame and has projecting centering elements arranged on the forward section of the folding top. A detent device for maintaining the stowed folding top in the proper stowed position is not disclosed in this document.
German patent document DE-PS 706 443 discloses a detent device for the folded-back folding top, which includes a cog, arranged on the uppermost folding top bow and cut out in a fork shape, of a rotary lock which is spring biased on the bow disposed underneath. A striking plate is mounted on the vehicle body for receiving the head of the rotary lock. In this arrangement, the bows of the folding top, which are disposed above one another, are braced against one another and against the vehicle body so that, in a driving operation with the folding top open, vertical and lateral movements of the bows are prevented. This detent device, however, has multiple components, and requires a high-expenditure construction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a detent device for a folding top folded back into the rearward deposited position, which operates well, has a simple construction and can be manufactured at reasonable cost.
This object is achieved by the locking arrangement according to the invention, in which the windshield-frame-side locking components arranged on the forward section of the folding top simultaneously form components of the rear-side detent device, and thus exercise a double function. As a result, the construction of the rear-side detent device is significantly simplified and the costs are reduced considerably. Such a detent device is particularly suitable for a folding top in which the forward section is displaced into the rear area by means of a control arm arrangement in such a manner that the top side of the forward section also forms the top side in the folded-back deposited position.
According to an embodiment of the invention, two laterally exterior, forward-projecting centering elements and the locking element (which is arranged in the center and has the locking hook) form operating parts of the rear-side detent device so that, on the body itself, only a spring-loaded central locking catch and two abutments for the centering elements must be provided. However, these components can be manufactured simply, at reasonable cost.
In the locking arrangement according to the invention, the locking hook has a molded-on projecting protrusion or nose which lockingly engages with the spring-loaded swivellable locking catch in the stowed position of the folding top, thereby preventing an upward movement of the folding top during driving operation. In the stowed position of the folding top, the laterally exterior, body-mounted abutments interact with the centering elements directed diagonally to the front, and fix the top in the transverse and downward directions. The spring element is biased to rotate in the counterclockwise direction, so as to swivel the locking catch toward the front in the driving direction. A stop provided on the supporting frame bounds the swivel movement toward the front.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.